Christmas Party
by allthingsmagical
Summary: They always say that getting drunk makes you more bolder, to do things you wouldn't dare doing while sober, Arthur find this out about Merlin in the most pleasant way.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This is a Christmas story for sherlockedholmes, sorry it is a few days late, I hope you like what I have done and that you have had a great Christmas x**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale, AU, drunk Merlin**_

 _ **Summary: They always say that getting drunk makes you more bolder, to do things you wouldn't dare doing while sober, Arthur find this out about Merlin in the most pleasant way.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur accepted a glass of neat whiskey off a colleague with thanks, taking a sip his eyes roamed the room that held this years Christmas party, he sighed. It always seems to be the same, all bosses one side talking and all secretaries the other side, although Arthur had to smile at his, Merlin. He always called Merlin his secretary making Merlin deny it and say the term is assistant, secretaries are female, looking over at all the secretaries he saw all females and Merlin stood among them all, he was... giggling?

"So Merlin, when are you going to finally tell your boss you want him to do you over his desk?" Gwen laughed, stumbling a little as she had as much to drink as Merlin.

"I don't fink its allowed, being my boss an all, tell... tell... tell you what I would like though." Merlin hiccuped, "would love to hide under his desk and suck him off while he couldn't do anything about it as he was in a meeting." Merlin hummed. "Bet he has the perfect cock as well. I I I will see it one day." Merlin tried to stand straight as he puffed out his chest. "I am terminated. No, no that's the wrong word... detour? No, detonate? No. Determined! That's it!"

"Come with me, will show you my daydream." he said as he and Gwen stumbled out of the room, holding each other up as they stumbled more than walked.

* * *

Merlin ran his hands over Arthur's desk, "to _hic_ bend me over here, shove that perfect cock in me and pound me until I pass out from coming."

Gwen giggled, "You're so dirty when you are drunk Merlin, totally different when sober, lets, lets go get another drink."

Arthur walked over to Gwen when she came walking back in the room. "Gwen where is Merlin?"

"Dunno. He was right behind me, must have gone home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, or a nearby toilet." Gwen dropped her voice to a whisper. "Said he was horny." she giggled at the look on Arthur's face before moving away.

Merlin poked his head around the curtain and saw the podium where Arthur was to stand and make his speech, thanking everyone for the successful year they have had, when he was sure no one was looking he hurried forward and hid under the podium and closed the little curtains in front of it with a smile on his face.

* * *

Arthur finished his drink and went to look for Merlin when someone's hand on his arm stopped him. "Arthur where are you going mate? You need to make the speech." Gwaine said.

Arthur sighed and made his way to the podium on the stage, he will look for Merlin after. The clink of glasses interrupted the sounds of chattering voices. One by one, the sounds of conversation dropped off and Arthur cleared his throat, adjusting his tie. "Thank you everyone. Alright now, first of all, I would like to begin by wishing everyone in this room a wonderful Christmas."

Merlin pulled back the little curtain and smiling at how close Arthur was he lifted his hands up and started to undo the button and zip in front of him with a smile on his face. "Finally." he whispered.

"Now, with that out of the way; congratulations!" Arthur looked down when he felt hands on him undoing his button and zip and saw Merlin. _Shit!_ " Um...I would like to personally thank every single one of you for helping us with a very successful year."

Merlin took Arthur's cock in hand and hummed, he was right, it was perfect, leaning forwards slightly Merlin took Arthur in his mouth.

"You... you see, when I started this law firm, I had almost nothing. I was just a kid in a big city with a big dream to match it, and barely a penny in my pocket. _Fuck!_ For some crazy reason, a few people trusted me, a law student who was just out of law school, and whose law school was not the upstanding and infamous Harvard. After that, I got a few regulars, and was in the beginnings to afford more employees and a more suitable office space that was not my apartment living room." Arthur sucked his teeth and hissed as he grabbed the edges of the podium, turning his knuckles white, he was so going to kill Merlin for this!

Merlin hummed around the cock that was now hard and hollowed his cheeks as he started to suck, his head moving back and forth, his hand wrapped around what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"This is where all of you come in. If it were not for the lot of you, I would not be where I am today. My dream, the dream to protect the innocent and help them get what they rightfully deserve, none of it would be possible without every single one of you. A machine successfully works a certain way because every part of that machine dedicates all it has to do so. The machine would not work if even the smallest of parts were not there. Of course, if one of these parts is bad, luckily it should not be all that hard to replace the piece of crap." Arthur said, sneering at the last part as he looked down at Merlin, not believing that all he got from Merlin was a smirk before he stuck his tongue out and licked the underside of Arthur's cock.

Everyone laughed at his little jab, somewhat nervously, but Arthur just sent out a reassuring smile. "Anyway, you are all important to the machine that we have built together. Go home knowing that you have all contributed to saving innocent lives and helping those in need. From the beginning interns to the greatest of lawyers, thank you for making this one of the best years in this company's history, and have a wonderful and amazing Christmas. See you all after the new year! Oh, one last tid bit; free bar is over there for you all to drink in, which I'm sure you will. Everyone, please, enjoy the rest of the party, and feel free to leave whenever you want. Happy holidays!"

As soon as everyone rushed to the bar Arthur pulled his cock free, did himself up and hoisted Merlin to his feet. "Come with me, now!"

"Oh yes!" Merlin panted as he allowed himself to be pulled from the room by Arthur.

* * *

Arthur closed his office door behind him and pushed Merlin up against it. "Look at me, what have you taken?"

Merlin giggled. "Your cock in my mouth, mm and what a gorgeous one it is as well, I want it back." he said, running his hands over Arthur's clothed cock only for the blond to grab his wrists to stop movement.

"Merlin you are literally off your head. Have you had anything besides a drink?"

"No." Merlin said, fighting to get his hands free and wrap them around the blond. "You never seen me drunk so wouldn't know, being drunk gets me dirty Arthur, very dirty," he hummed as he buried his face in Arthur's neck and inhaled deeply. "Gives me courage to do things I wouldn't even dare doing sober. Wanted you for so long, needed your cock for so long. Will you give it to me?"

"Give what to you?"

"Your cock. I want you to fuck me over your desk." Merlin said as he finally got his hands free and took advantage of Arthur's shocked state and undid his trousers once more and took out the blonds cock. "Just how I always dreamed and imagined it would be," he said as he dropped to his knees. "Perfection."

Arthur came out of his shocked state when he felt Merlin's mouth on him once again and instead of fighting against it he held Merlin's head and started to fuck the brunets mouth. "Fuck Merlin if only I knew sooner how you felt, ugh would have fucked you over my desk long before now. I also have had fantasies of what I would love to do to you." he groaned and with a shout he came into Merlin's mouth, the brunet swallowing all he could.

Pulling back merlin panted and looked up at a smiling Arthur. "What kind of fantasies?" he panted.

Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin up and onto his feet. "Lets do your fantasy first." he breathed as he led Merlin over to his desk and undid his trousers before pulling them down and bending him over the desk. "Perfection Merlin, you wouldn't believe how many times I have have fantasised about fucking this arse."

"Do it then." Merlin yelled, losing all patience.

Using the cum left on his cock Arthur prepared Merlin, waiting for the brunet to nod before pushing in, moaning when he felt how tight the brunet was around his cock. "At last!" Arthur moaned as he started to pound into Merlin, his desk shaking along with them, things falling off and onto the floor.

"Come on Arthur please, need to come so... so close."

Arthur moved his hand round Merlin and took hold of his cock, squeezing gently before giving it a few hard tugs.

Merlin screamed Arthur's name and came, spilling all he had on the desk, Arthur coming again for the second time that night, filling Merlin up with all he had as he screamed Merlin's name and dropped forward, covering Merlin's back.

"You... you are alright aren't you? We didn't use a condom." Merlin panted.

"I have never been with anyone, how busy I have been, haven't had chance to date." he said, standing once he got his breath back, helping Merlin up and turning him so they were face to face.

"So I was your first?"

"Yes Merlin."

"And you were mine Arthur, wanted you for so long didn't want anyone else."

Arthur chuckled and after covering himself up again and doing the same to Merlin he took the brunet in his arms. "You are not going to forget all this in morning are you?"

Merlin hummed as he started to fall asleep on Arthur's shoulder. "My arse is sore, it won't let me forget."

Arthur smiled and carried Merlin over to the large settee in his office and after laying Merlin down Arthur got down beside him and it wasn't long before both of them were asleep.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up to find Merlin looking at him. "Merlin?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, I do things when drunk I daren't do when sober, I remember what I did when you gave your speech and I completely understand if you want to fire me and I look elsewhere."

"Merlin do you remember everything?"

"I do."

"Then you remember me telling you I want you also and that I have had several fantasies about what I want to do to you."

"You are not mad?"

"No Merlin."

"I am not fired?"

Arthur laughed. "No Merlin, now I know that you feel for me what I feel for you I am afraid you are now stuck with me."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur long and hard before leaning his head on the blonds shoulder it was then he spotted the front of the desk. "Oh god, sorry I will clean your desk before anyone sees it."

Arthur looked at what Merlin was looking at and laughed. "Merry Christmas Merlin."

Merlin moved his head so he was looking at the blond. "Merry Christmas Arthur." he said before kissing the man under him with all he had.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
